


Stray

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, a continuation of season 2 episode 4 because I felt like there should have been more dot/hugh, can't guarantee my characterisation is spot on buttttt, i love these two, they're so cuteeee.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: “I didn’t realise you approved of boxing, Dot.” She has him sit down at the table, it’s obvious no one has looked at the cuts all over his face and if anyone is going to do it it’ll be her.“I don’t…but I don’t mind watching you.”





	Stray

“You were brilliant, Hugh!” Dottie rushes up to him, he’s bruised and he’s sweaty and he looked worn out, but she’s prouder than she ever thought she could be of him for winning a fight of all things. His duty to his friend, his ability in the ring…taking down a man near twice his size…it all made her like him more somehow. She knows it shouldn’t…but it makes her feel warm and giddy.

She flings her arms around his neck, reaching up on her toes to hug him tightly. “Dottie…” Part of him wishes she didn’t have to see that, wishes she didn’t have to watch him fight. But, there’s a little pleasant tug of pride at her praise because if there’s anything he lives for its Dottie and any sweet words from her are enough to make him want to stop whatever he’s doing just to smile at her.

“I mean it.” She cups his cheeks in her hands and smiles at him brightly, “You were brilliant.” She’s never been bold, but she finds herself kissing him firmly in front of strangers in a boxing tent of all things. Not only because he’s Hugh and that means he’s amazing, but because there’s something utterly exhilarating about watching him box. She knows it shouldn’t be, but it is.

He’s utterly speechless, doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t even know what’s going on around him, other than that Dot kissed him soundly and that he adores her with everything he has. It’s not until Detective Inspector Robinson tells him to arrest Freckles that he stops grinning at her and the way her cheeks go deep red. She’s adorable. But duty calls.

“I’ll see you later tonight?”

“Of course, you really were brilliant, sweetheart.” The term slips out before she has time to take it back or worry about it and his extra little smile stops her from worrying as her hurries off to do his job. She adores him more each day, each time she sees him…even the things she wouldn’t expect to like about him, such as his boxing, make her like him even more. She’s smitten, there’s no coming back from this. She knows that much.

It’s much later that night when a knock sounds on the back door, Hugh’s face, a little bruised and beaten, staring at her through the glass. She doesn’t hesitate to open it, she rarely does when it’s Hugh.

“I didn’t realise you approved of boxing, Dot.” She has him sit down at the table, it’s obvious no one has looked at the cuts all over his face and if anyone is going to do it it’ll be her.

“I don’t…but I don’t mind watching you.” She doesn’t mind watching him do anything. At the beach. In his uniform. Stumbling over his words. Taking notes. Drinking tea. He’s beautiful and she knows she’s too far gone when she realises just how much she enjoyed watching Hugh box. Watching him do something he was so obviously amazing at.

She soaks cotton wool in disinfectant and carefully cleans the cuts across his face. He’s so beaten up and while she’d rather him without all the cuts and bruises she finds that she doesn’t mind the look all too much.

“Although…for a second I was contemplating stepping in and giving you a hand.” She winces with him as his cut stings with the disinfectant.

“Did you doubt me?” He’s grinning at her, humour in his question that let her know he’s not hurt or angry by her words.

“Of course not, but I do quite like you and it would be a shame if you went and got yourself killed…” Her hand drifts to her lap. She can’t imagine not having Hugh around, she knows that she loves him. Even if she hasn’t said it yet. She knows she does. He’s the nicest man she could ever ask for. He tries so hard, cares so much, and despite everything he’s seen or been through he’s still so kind.

“I have to agree with you there, Miss Williams. I quite like you…it’d be a shame if I left you all alone.”

“I don’t think I could get rid of you even if I wanted to. Which I don’t…at all. Ever.” She’s stumbling over the words because she knows that even if she doesn’t use that one little word Hugh knows what she means. He knows how much she cares. He…he has to know. She doesn’t see him just because he’s handsome after all.

“You’re right. You can’t get rid of me now. You’ve fed me too many pastries. Shouldn’t have fed the stray, Dot.”

“No matter, I quite like this stray.” She presses a kiss to his mouth, careful of the hiss he lets out as she presses too hard against the hurt skin. She really does like this Australian stray.


End file.
